


change of protag

by mediasploshion



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Other, Story Retelling, This should be good, and my two nut jobs replacing him, its basically all of deponia just with no rufus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: come along on a journey of deponia, but instead of rufus being the lead you follow perseus and his sister eli as they play the leads to try and help save the world, based a bit off an old rp with a friend but now revamped
Kudos: 1





	1. fallen from the sky

Kuvaq, known as the town where nothing happens. It was mainly true for a long time now, with the most excitement being during town holidays. But today was special, something else exciting finally entering the lives of the town. And it all starts with a woman falling from the sky.

Today Perseus and Eli were just scouring the land, looking for some extra spare parts to save. Eli had a store to fill up after all. She was about waist deep in a trash pile trying to pull out one piece she saw. That's when Perseus noticed something out of the corner of his vision. He turned to see something fall from the sky near the Organon cruiser rail line. And it kind of looked like a person.

"... hey sis?"

She didn't respond, as she was still in the trash pile and his voice was a bit muffled. He just started poking her in the leg then until she finally came out.

"got it! Alright now why do you keep bugging me?"

"I think I saw someone fall over there, we should check it out."

"where?"

"near that pillar over there."

"to the cruiser line? Did you see an Organon fall or something?"

"no they didn't look green, more white and orange really."

"huh, you're right let's check it out."

The two make their way over then and sure enough there was a person lying on an old mattress that seemed to mostly break her fall. She wasn't moving though but at least she seemed to be breathing so she was just unconscious. And just like Perseus described, she had a white skin tight sleeveless jumpsuit and fiery red hair.

"... you think she's dead?"

"Eli!"

"whaat I'm joking, I can see her breathing."

Eli even kneels down and checks her pulse to make sure.

"see, she's fine. We should probably just take her to Gizmo, he'll make sure she's good, then Lotek will decide what to do with her. But man, two Elysians in one town, maybe we'll finally be known for something."

"You think we'll house her since we found her?"

"probably, if not Mom's sure gonna put up one hell of a fight to house her."

"yeah probably."

This wasn't the first time an Elysian just appeared from the sky and entered this town, the two's mother also came to Kuvaq in a similar fashion. She didn't exactly have the best experience first entering though so if she heard news of a second Elysian, she would definitely try to aid her.

The two lift the unconscious woman up then and drag her into town towards Gizmo's office.

"heyy Gizmo, how's it going? We got someone that needs medical attention."

"medical attention? Doctor Gizmo at your service. Now who exactly is the patient?"

"no clue, Pinky here just saw her falling and we dragged her over. I think she fell off a cruiser or something because she was right next to the rail system."

"Hmm, well that at least tells me the height she fell from. Alright put her down."

The two place her on the bed in Gizmo's office then and let him do his check up. Eli went ahead to tell the mayor of the new resident in town and returned a few minutes later.

"so she awake yet?"

"sadly no, and I've tried every stimulant I have but still nothing. I believe her implant may be damaged a bit which is what's keeping her unconscious."

"here let me get a look." 

Having her own implant, along with even her own mother having one, Eli at least knew how to manage and do small repairs for them. She popped the mysterious woman's cartridge out then and had a look. Nothing seemed broken at least, or even cracked.

"she looks mostly fine, I think she just needs a stronger stimulant, like a kick start you know?"

"but I've already tried everything I have. We're just going to have to wait then."

The three then sat there, either waiting or trying to think of how to wake her. That's when Perseus spoke up.

"... hey sis, what's that stuff you and Lonzo made that makes you all jittery?"

"you mean that espresso stuff? Oh it's great."

"you couldn't sleep for three days, you got any more of it?"

"... ah I see what you're thinking now. Yeah I think I still have a little bit left. Probably back in the fridge in my shop. I'm on it."

And off she went again to return minutes later with a thermos.

"should be just enough for one good sip, now hold her mouth open."

There was a perfectly trained doctor on stand by and he knew these two at least wouldn't poison the girl ... intentionally, so he found it fine to at least try their idea. Perseus held her mouth open then as Eli poured the rest of the drink down her throat. They backed up and a few moments later the woman was coughing and moving to sitting up.

"bleh, uhg, wha-"

"Hi there." Perseus tried to be friendly to her. That friendship didn't seem to work though as he was soon greeted with a punch to the face that sent him back a bit.

"hey, the hell's your problem lady!"

"oh Cletus I just ... can not ... believe ... you ..."

And just like that all the energy the woman had seemed to drain instantly and she was laying down again, looking to be almost in a daze. It just left everyone in the room confused but at least the mysterious woman was awake now. Gizmo tried to give a better check up now since she was at least conscious enough to respond. Though it slowly deteriorated to just random noises. The most he was only able to get out was the woman's name.

"It seems Goal here is still in need of some rest."

"alright, we won't bug her."

Eli checks on her brother then, he got hit right in the jaw so his brain was rattling around a bit. Luckily he could shake it off fairly well.

"You good?"

"yeah, why'd she hit me though?"

"hell if I know, when she stops being loopy we can ask her."

"ok."

"... damn she doesn't look old enough. Imagine if she actually knew mom back on Elysium, now _that_ would be one hell of a coincidence."

"... E-Elysium, we have to ... tell the Elysians."

"huh?" Goal was only mumbling but Perseus was at least close enough to hear it and moved closer to her "are you ok?"

"... Cletus?"

"huh, no my name's Perseus."

"who the hell's that Cletus guy anyway?"

"... so then ... Deponians. There really are ... we have to ... tell the council."

"I think she's still loopy, she's barely making any sense." Eli was getting a bit annoyed that Goal was just saying things that brought up more questions than answers.

"Cletus ... please you have to call me fiancee. He must be ... looking for me. ... Please Perseus." 

After that Goal seemed to enter another dazed state, unable to focus or properly communicate. The two just share a look with each other. Guess they're calling whoever this Cletus guy is.


	2. one call later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to call cletus

After that little plea from Goal the two start trying to figure out how to find this Cletus guy. It lead to two options, the first being he would either walk around trying to find her himself, the second being he's communicating most likely through radio to see if anyone else has seen her. With that deduction the two split up then, Perseus heads outside of town where they found Goal to see if anyone else passes by. Eli heads to her shop to set up a long distance radio and try different frequencies for a while.

* * *

Eli would stick on a station for about five minutes then switch to the next one, waiting to hear a message of anyone looking for a missing person. It must have been about 20 minutes until she finally heard a message like that.

"Calling all inhabitants of Deponia, my name is Cletus. I am searching for my fiancee. Possibly she's-"

"tall, fair complexion, long red hair, brain implant."

"What, who is this?"

"The name's Eli, you're looking for a woman named Goal right?"

"Yes, you know where she is then?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then tell me where she is already!"

"... after a few answers. You give me some and I'll give you one right back."

"Answers? Depends on what answers you're looking for."

"First off, what's a pair of Elysians doing down here? Or did you just fall all the way down? Second, why was she on an Organon cruiser anyway?"

"Well that's none of your concern."

"So no answers then? Guess you don't need any from me."

"Now wait just a moment, these matters simply go way over your head. You shouldn't be getting involved in anything of the higher spheres. You'd never comprehend it."

"well all I'm comprehending right now is you really don't care to even try and see your wife again. Look pal, I want to help her out. If she's got a home to go to then I'll let her go home but you gotta work with me here otherwise I don't see why I should work with you. So let's try this again. Why are you two down here anyway?"

Eli was growing tired of the person on the other side of the radio, he sounded condescending and like a douche so she was having just a bit of trouble keeping her anger at bay. Cletus went silent for a moment trying to think of how to get this retched girl to cooperate with him. Then he spoke once more.

"we're here for an important task, that's all I can say on the matter. But if you so desperately want and answer and truly care to help my fiancee home then you will bring her to me and I shall answer you more thoroughly once she is reunited with me. Am I clear?"

"... as crystal, so where we meeting up then?"

"The lower ascension station at the shore of the Rust red sea. Bring her by tomorrow night."

"hmm, I could do you better and get her there by tonight."

"Brilliant, don't keep me waiting then."

And with that the two ended their little call. The lower ascension station would just be a short car ride away, cut through the old mines and they would be right there. Now Eli just needed to grab her brother and load Goal into the car and everything would be set. And perfect timing, her brother walks through the door with ... oh no.

* * *

Perseus went over to where they had found Goal earlier and stayed near by, wandering around a bit, keeping an eye out for anyone else walking near by. It felt like half an hour go by when he swore he could hear foot steps. Maybe that was Cletus? Perseus moved closer to the sound only to find two Organon soldiers instead which quickly made him freeze in place. He was however soon spotted.

"You there, we would like to have a word with you."

"... me?"

"Yes you."

"... why?" Perseus had a feeling that this was just gonna be bad, trouble always follows the Organon anyway.

"We're looking for an Elysian woman that was lost around this area. Have you seen anything like that?"

"um ..." Now this was bad, Perseus didn't want to say he did see her but he also couldn't exactly lie. For some reason he's never been able to physically verbally lie no matter how hard he tries. He tried to think of a way to twist his words to make a technical not lie, but he couldn't so time for plan B then.

"... I did kinda see someone around here but my sister was out here with me too a little while ago. I think she would know more about it if you want to ask her."

"take us to her then."

"ok."

Was it a bad idea to bring them to town, perhaps, but Perseus couldn't think of anything else to do on the spot. Plus his sister can just lie for him so this was sure to work out ... hopefully.

* * *

"you there, he says you were with him and know the whereabouts of an Elysian woman."

"oh uh ..." Eli looks to her brother and notices he's signing to her what he told them and that she's hoping to lie to get them to go away. The two have been able to sign to each other since they were young and regularly use it to secretly communicate since it didn't seem like many others could sign.

"... ohhhh you mean _that_ Elysian. Yeah I saw her, had a few bruises so we took her to the doctor. But then after a bit she seemed mostly fine and she just got up and left. I think she went south of here. She can't be that far by now, you'll probably be able to catch her."

"I see, we'll be on our way then."

With nothing drawing too much suspicion to the soldiers they followed the info Eli gave them then.

"uhg finally, great so they're looking for her now."

"Hopefully we'll find that Cletus guy soon and get her away from them."

"I got in touch with him through the radio. Help me grab Goal, we have to meet him at the lower ascension station." 

The two went back to Gizmo's then and asked if Goal could be moved to their home, a little white lie to help convince him to allow them to do as they please. He figured her condition wasn't anything too critical so he allowed them to move her. The two supported her up then and got her to Eli's shop to get her in the car. Though there were two seat belts for each seat, considering Eli's car was upgraded to slightly unsafe levels, to be extra sure Goal was also duck taped into her seat.

"you sure about this?" Perseus wasn't fully sure about this.

"oh she'll be fine, she at least shouldn't go flying out of her seat. If she gets whiplash then I should still have some pain killers in the trunk."

"hmm ... alright."

"now let's get going already, we're wasting daylight."

The two hop into their seats then and head off.


	3. the ascension station

It was only about a two hour drive to get to the old mines, when you overclock your car engine to go at minimum 40 mph at all times you tend to go places fast. The sun was still pretty high up in the sky, there was plenty of time left before the meeting. Which was a good thing because driving through these absolutely massive junk piles didn't seem like the best option. So going on foot was the new plan. It wasn't much longer anyway, they just needed to get over a few hills and they were right at the ascension station.

The two got out and Perseus tried to see if Goal was able to wake up and stand on her own, or they would have to drag her around again. Sadly she was still out could, only twitching a bit when Perseus tried to wake her.

"hmm ... are you _sure_ her implant is mostly fine? Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"well I'm no damn brain technician alright, I just thought it looked fine. Nothing was cracked or anything. Look maybe this Cletus guy can fix her alright, so let's just move her and get this done with."

They untape Goal from her seat then and carry her off through the mines, trying to find their way around. They end up walking through some of the old mine rails as going over the hills of trash didn't seem like the best way to go with unconscious dead weight to move. They may have bumped into the darkened tunnels a few times, mostly Perseus, but they still made good progress.

Eventually they had made their way through and could now see the whole of the tower. A bit more of dragging later and they finally placed Goal down in a bed of what looked like roses. Better than the ground at least.

"You think she'll wake up by the time he's here?" The more Goal stayed continuously sleeping, the more Perseus got a bit worried for her.

"probably, if not then maybe he can fix her. And if he can't then I'm sure he can find someone to fix her."

"I guess."

"... but also, when he gets here, keep Goal hidden alright."

"what why?"

"something about all this is just a bit fishy to me. An Elysian falling from a cruiser line, another looking for her, along with the Organon. My gut is telling me something is happening, and I just want to keep things going our way to get a few answers before we hand her over alright. So when he gets here just keep an eye on her."

"Got it."

The two waited it out then, roaming about the old tower, looking out onto the horizon, eating some incredibly old cotton candy and then regretting it. Eventually the sun set. The two were on the upper platform when a low rumbling could be heard. An Organon cruiser was approaching and Eli knew this was all smelling of even more trouble. Perseus went off back to Goal in the candy shop to make sure she stayed ok and out of the way. Eli remained waiting on the platform. This was their time to meet so either the Organon are here to ruin the meeting, or Cletus has an escort.

A few minutes later Eli could hear the elevator opening again and soon enough she saw a new man in a pure white suit approach her. However she was quiet for a bit as he stopped right in front of her and she could get a good look at him. That's a very odd and string resemblance to her brother ... must just be a coincidence.

"so you're Eli then? Well? Where is my fiance?"

"uh, don't worry she's around. I got some help watching her."

"Is that so?"

"yeah so relax there marshmallow. So I'm guessing you had an escort bring you around? What's a pair of Elysians doing with the Organon?"

Cletus glared a bit at her, he had hoped this would all end soon but apparently the temptation for answers really did bring her over here. Fine, he can answer a few before his patience runs short.

"yes they are my escort and will gladly get rid of anything keeping Goal from me, understood?"

"yeah yeah, whatever, got it. So what brings you two down here? Not every day you see a pair of Elysians walking around."

"those are matters that simply go way over your head."

"hmm, guess I shouldn't say where Goal is then, that would just go right over your head."

He just got more annoyed the more he had to talk to her. Maybe a bigger threat would help move things along.

"If you truly must know then, I'm here on an important mission. Goal was to be my companion accompanying me."

"what kind of mission?"

"The council of elders appointed an inspector to come and take a look at Deponia and see if it was inhabited."

"why wouldn't it be? Can't you see the lights from towns up there?"

"of course we can, but we believe them to be from the Organon. The elders want to make sure the planet is otherwise uninhabited so they can blow it up."

"Blow it up?!"

"yes you know, boom, gone, the whole stinking pile of manure. Understand me?"

"you're about to understand what a broken nose is if you don't explain why the hell Elysians would want global destruction,"

Eli held a fist up ready to strike if she saw the need for it and Cletus flinched a bit at it. But no, he won't be detoured, he just needs to think of his next words carefully to calm this beast.

"for our own survival! Elysium can't simply fly forever, and it certainly can't land down here, so we're heading to a new planet. One good enough for Elysium. The blast would be enough power to launch us right to it."

"well guess Elysians are gonna have to survive a different way since you see people live here."

"yes, about that though, that won't be the case." Cletus was sure to keep his distance as he continued. "I've agreed to falsify my report to the elders with the Prime Controller of the Organon. We both agree this is simply no place to live in." The growing anger on Eli's face was making him slowly regret his choice of explaining all this to her though to pressure her. "B-but there's no need to be hasty on any of this, you wished to let Goal return home right? Then hand her over already, or do you want her blown up too?"

"if you're holding my planet hostage then maybe I'll just keep your girlfriend hostage for a while until you call all this off!"

"you can't do that!"

"watch me!"

"... now hold on a moment, perhaps we can simply just make a deal. You don't have to be blown up either, I'm sure there could be room for you." He spoke through gritted teeth, he really didn't want to try and let some filthy girl up with him but he may have no choice right now.

"how about a, FUCK NO!"

Eli approached Cletus and grabbed him by the comically large collar and was ready to strike when she heard the elevator again.


End file.
